Here I Am
by x-xiaoxue
Summary: Somewhat AU. What if the final battle had ended differently? What if no one survived? In their next lives, five hundred years later, a certain twist of fate brings them all back together. Who says you never get a second chance at life? At love?


Here I Am

Chapter I: Kiss Me Goodbye

* * *

How long had they been fighting?

It could have been weeks, months even, but it no longer mattered. Kagome could only stare up at the sky, thinking how it was more blue than it had ever been. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly as if to offer any type of consolation. The birds were gliding through the air carelessly, not even aware that just a few feet below, people were dead…people were dying.

At that moment, she could only hear the sound of her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her breaths coming out ragged and choppy. Turning her head, she saw the bodies of her friends scattered across the battlefield. The stench of blood filled the air, making Kagome sick to her stomach. Miroku and Sango lay a few feet away from her, holding onto each other as if they were merely sleeping. Sango was the first one to go, chasing after her younger brother in death. Miroku followed shortly thereafter, not that Kagome was surprised.

Glancing around, she noticed a little ball of fur slumped against the base of a large oak tree. _The brat,_ Kagome thought darkly, _I thought I told him to stay hidden. I thought I told him to stay away. _She always thought that she would be able to watch Shippo grow into a handsome young man, becoming a strong warrior just like Inuyasha. But her dreams no longer mattered now. Her dreams were over before she could even begin to watch them unfold. In the distance, she could hear explosions. Closing her eyes, pretending as though they were merely the soft beating of drums, Kagome told herself that this was all just a nightmare.

Because this wasn't how the story was supposed to end.

None of it made any sense to her. Where had they gone wrong? They had all the right intentions. The good guys were supposed to win. Love was supposed to, always, triumph over evil. Finally, tears gathered in her crystal blue eyes as she lay there, bleeding from her deep wounds. Shaking as she cried, ignoring all of the pain that shot up her spine, she gave in to her sorrows for the first time. She shook her head, cursing the gods, the beautiful weather, and the fact that she was going to die.

She had come face to face with death before, but this time was different. It was different because she knew she would not make it this time. No matter what happened, her life was over.

Suddenly, Kagome heard footsteps. Her breathing became shallow and her heart slowed in her chest, despite who was approaching. If she had any more tears to shed, she would have let them run down her face. The sight of her hanyou hero limping towards her, his firerat robe torn and his wounds so very visible, was more than she could bear. He fell to his knees next to her, reaching out with a clawed hand to caress the side of her face. Regardless of the situation, he was smiling.

"It's done, Kagome. It's over," at those words, she returned his joy with a smile of her own. "We can go home now. Our lives can finally begin." It was the first time Inuyasha looked at her that way. And although she was dying, although it had been a journey that took years to complete, she felt that it was worth it. "Are you listening, Kagome? Are you listening to me?" His voice was trembling… why? "Don't close your eyes. I'll take you to Kaede's and get you all fixed up. Did you hear me? Naraku's dead. I can finally tell you everything. I love you, Kagome. I love you. We'll get married when we go home. I'll take you back to your time and we can get married."

She reached up to grab a hold of his hand.

"Please, Kagome. We've come this far. Don't leave me now. You can't." But they both knew what was waiting for them. Inuyasha may have been a half-demon, but with those wounds he would not survive either. "We weren't supposed to die, remember? We promised each other we'd live." Her beloved lay next to her, his face buried in her neck as he held her. Her vision blurred, and she blinked several times trying to focus on the rare intimate moment they were sharing. She didn't want it to end. The tragedy hit her all at once. He closed his eyes. She smiled; he asked her not to leave, but he goes first. Soon, she closes her eyes as well, following him into oblivion.

She was still smiling.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

.

END CHAPTER ONE

.

**Author's Notes:** Hmm... I'm not sure how I feel about this beginning. But we'll see how it goes.


End file.
